lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider Man
"Like I have time for that! I've got a trigonometry exam tomorrow, my Aunt needs me to pick up a dozen eggs, and I'm drowning in angst." - Spider-Man to Nick Fury, after the battle of Grand Central Station Spider-Man is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Role in the Story Spider-Man comes together with the heroes of the Marvel Universe, such as the likes of the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four, to help stop Loki, Doctor Doom, and their villainous cohorts from building a weapon of mass destruction (Dr. Doom's Doomray of Doom) from the shattered Cosmic Bricks of the Silver Surfer's Surfboard. After Iron Man's and Hulk's battle against Abomination and Sandman, at Grand Central Station, carries outside, Spider-Man arrives to help defeat his old enemy. With the help of Bruce Banner, Spider-Man manages to create a water gun turret, that solidifies Sandman. After the battle Spider-Man is approached by Nick Fury (Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.), who offers him a position on his team. Spider-Man, however, declines this offer, stating that he has no need to join a super hero team, much less any time. He is then carried away, having been standing on a truck that Hulk moves to the battle debris junk pile. History When high school student Peter Parker attended a public exhibition, demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, he was bitten by a spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration. Making his way home afterwards, Peter discovered he had somehow gained the proportionate powers of an arachnid. With his new found abilities, Parker attempted to cash in on them. In a turn of events following his first wrestling match, Peter's uncle died. Peter soon discovered that with great power comes great responsibility. Appearance Spider-Man's appearance in the game is based off of the Spider-Man minifigure created by LEGO for their physical products. This minifigure, in turn, was based off of the character's apperance in the Disney XD show, Ultimate Spider-Man. He has a red head which has zero accessories to represent his mask, but is instead printed with a web design and large, white eyes. His torso is blue, instead of red, with red printed on instead. The web design is black, his black spider logo is smaller, and printing to show the suit's cut against his body is included as well. Like previous verions he has back printing on his head and back. His head has the same design but in black. His back printing is mostly blue with a large red spider. The top and bottom is red with black webbing. Printing is also added to show the cut of the suit on his back. He has blue hips, legs, and arms with red hands. A white, LEGO designed rope represents his webbing. Alternate Costumes Symbiote Spider-Man: 'A black, symbiote costume for Spider-Man has been confirmed as DLC, with any pre-ordered purchase of the video game. This costume also takes after it's appearance in the ''Ultimate Spider-Man ''television series. The minifigure only has two areas of printing: the head and the torso. The head is decorated only with large, plain white eyes, and the torso details his spider logo, which covers most of the torso. Abilities Spider-Man has many abilities, all of which have been adapted from the comics into a LEGO style. Amongst these abilities are: *'Web Swinging: Spider-Man can navigate through New York City using his webs. He can traverse almost any surface, having a web swinging system similar to games such as Spider-Man 2 ''and ''The Amazing Spider-Man. *'Spider Sense': Spider Sense allows Spider-Man to detect hidden bricks in the environment. Similar to how Spider Sense looks in the comics, Spider-Man emits a red ripple effect from his head at the tap of a button. In turn, the hidden bricks may allow the player to pass obstacles for level progression, or gain rewards. *'Web Pull': Spider-Man can pull specific objects towards him (including enemies) using his webs. *'Wall Climbing': Spider-Man can crawl on special walls, similar to the way that Robin can walk on special walls using his magnet suit, in LEGO Batman: The Video Game ''and ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Unite. *'Web Balls': Spider-Man can also fire web balls in succession, which allows him to attack enemies from a distance. This works in a similar way to other characters gun targeting system. *Can change back to Petter Parker Trivia *Spider-Man mentions his Aunt May asked him to pick up some eggs. This is a reference to the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man, where Peter consistently forgets to pick up eggs for Aunt May. *By pre-ordering from GameStop, players will recieve a DLC pack that includes "Symbiote Spider-Man" (otherwise known as Black Suit Spider-Man). *Spider-Man was one of the first characters revealed, alongside of the game's announcement. *James Arnold Taylor had previously voiced Spider-Man in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, Battle for New York & Avengers: Battle for Earth. He would later go on to voice Harry Osborn in The Spetacular Spider-Man. Gallery Spidey trailer.jpg Web.jpg 185px-MarvelGamePlay2.png|Spider-Man, approaching the battle with Sandman. 185px-Spi.jpg Mudman.jpg Marvel Studios.jpg|Spider-Man, on a mission in Marvel Studios with Mister Fantastic. Spider-Man vs Venom.jpg|Spider-Man faces off against his age only enemy, Venom. HIH.png|Spider-Man Asks: How's it hangin'?! Lee.jpg|With Stan Lee Blackspidey.jpg Daredevil #31 variant.jpg|Spider-Man on the cover of Daredevil #31 variant Superiorspiderman.jpg|The Superior Spider-Man costume. FFSpidey.jpg|Spider-Man's Future Foundation costume Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Minifigures Category:Mutates Category:Spider Sense Category:Wall Crawl Category:Web-Slinging